


Silent Words

by MoonMonnu



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMonnu/pseuds/MoonMonnu
Summary: Decapre is daydreaming again, it always seems melancholic when she does.
Relationships: Decapre/Laura Matsuda
Kudos: 3





	Silent Words

From her hair falling like a waterfall over her shoulders, from the line of her spine running down her pale back that reflected the moonlight hitting her directly. All these details were captured by the brown eyes and, being the excellent observers as they are, they did not fail to capture the expression on the face of the target of her eyes.

The empty look was frequent in the Russian’s features. Spreading on her face subtly, always when nobody was looking or when she was alone with whom she trusted around. The big question were what exactly she was thinking about.

Perhaps it was about when she was a Shadaloo Doll, back in that time, she never seemed lucid, and when she was, it was the side effects and the paranoia that the great amount of psycho power left as a damage. But maybe she was just thinking about what she would do next, but Laura knew it was just her optimism trying to deny Decapre’s pain. Most of the time that the brunette asked to the platinum blonde just talk about her feelings, on the rare cases that she accepted to do so, she was distant. Never really telling exactly what was bothering her so much.

Then, when the Russian said she just wanted to stay in silent, she always respected it. She wasn’t really good with words, but when she tried, she would be direct or distant, never caring about the frustration that it would cause in the Brazilian. The solution that the blonde found then was to ask to spend some time with Laura.

The first time that she asked the brunette that, she thought about playing some games, or just go shopping or going eat barbecue. But all those guesses have been dispelled when the russian just said that she wanted to stay in silent in her company. Laura was always more communicative and expressive than her girlfriend, and it was just one of the several differences between the two women. Decapre would never be so expressive and would just be calm and patient when she had nothing to do, without the constant need to break the silent that her girlfriend had.

The blonde was still looking at a fixed point on the wall, still thinking. But suddenly she looked back at the brunette that promptly looked at her too, the Russian frowned a little before she looked away and back to the Brazilian. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth to speak.

“Laura,” She said. Her accent always affecting the pronunciation of her name.

“Hey.” Answered with a grin. 

“Do you regret letting me stay?”

The brunette frowned automatically at the end of the question, the blonde’s shoulder shrugged with the reaction. Laura was trying to understand what would possibly make the platinum blonde ask such a thing.  _ We just had sex. I guess this could already be the answer to your question. _ She thought. 

“No.” She answered simply.

“Okay.” She nodded slowly and lay down again, pulling the covers over her body and turning to the opposite side of Laura’s.

“Decapre…” Laura called, trying to make the blond look back to her. “Decapre, what’s wrong?”

The Russian sighed, regretting having asked that question, cursing herself mentally. But when she felt the brunette’s warm and strong arms turning her body and hugging her, she thought about telling the truth.

“It just… I feel like a intruder.” She said in a whisper. “I walk on the street and it seems that everyone looks at me as if I shouldn’t be here, but… At the same time these people are kind to me and I feel so  _ confused.  _ I’m just afraid that you’re doing the same.”

“Listen, I would never regret letting you stay. I don’t see you like a intruder or something like that, because I  _ let _ you stay and I let you into my life. I love you, I want you to remember that.

The platinum blonde nodded and with a sigh rested her head on the brunette’s chest that, in response, hugged her tight.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
